Aquí
by RingRing. Alo
Summary: Bella era su amada, su prometida y su vida entera, pero al iniciar la guerra tuvo que alejarse de ella por pertenecer a grupos opuestos.Él arriesgará todo con tal de pasar un segundo más junto a ella, y está dispuesto a dar su vida para salvar la de ella


_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la historia me pertenece.**_

* * *

_Contigo estoy, el mundo se esfumó,  
__la música al sonar, nos envolvió.  
__Aquí muy juntos, si contigo voy.  
__Aquí, tan vivo estoy.  
__La vida va, los sueños morirán  
__al mío digo adiós, y sin saber  
__que aquí tú estás, mi sueño te encontró,  
__Y hoy por siempre ya sé  
__que sólo quiero tenerte aquí […]  
__Y como enfrentar la realidad  
__si hoy te pierdo aquí..._

* * *

Una fría mañana de Abril, en donde las nubes cubrían el cielo y una tenue niebla cubría el paisaje, una chica corría por las desiertas calles de Baviera, portaba un vestido largo de color azul cielo, su cabello castaño se movía a merced del viento que soplaba con fuerza.

Llegó hasta una pequeña plazuela, donde había unas cuantas bancas algo deterioradas. En una de ellas, se encontraba sentado un muchacho bastante apuesto. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y miraba hacia el cielo con aire distante.

En cuanto la joven lo miró, una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro. Disminuyó la velocidad, estaba algo cansada. Llegó hasta donde estaba el chico y se detuvo parándose frente a él.

-Siento la tardanza, mi madre necesitaba algo de ayuda en casa. –dijo la muchacha con arrepentimiento, y luego soltó un largo suspiro.

El joven parecía no percatarse de su presencia, seguía mirando el firmamento y no pareció haber escuchado ni una sola palabra.

-Edward…-exclamó la chica moviendo una mano delante de su rostro, tratando de captar su atención, pero él no modificó su postura.

-Está bien.-susurró la joven, dándose al fin por vencida.-Ya que no deseas mirarme, regresaré a casa. Hasta luego.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a recorrer el camino de regreso. De pronto sintió dos brazos fuertes alrededor de su cintura y soltó un gritito; escuchó un susurro demasiado cerca de su oído.

-Señorita Swan, ¿Qué son esos modales? Primero me deja esperándola por más de una hora, y luego, cuando al fin llega, se retira demasiado pronto. Jamás me lo habría esperado de usted.-dijo el joven Edward antes de darle un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Ya me había disculpado, y tú ni siquiera me pusiste atención.

-Te equivocas. Escuché atentamente cada palabra que salió de tus hermosos labios.

La chica se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a Edward. Sus ojos brillaban de emoción como cada vez que lo tenía cerca.

-¿Entonces por qué no me mirabas?-replicó ella con enfado. Tener paciencia no estaba dentro de sus cualidades, y él siempre lograba irritarla con sus intricadas expresiones.

-Bella… ¿Acaso estás enojada?-preguntó con aire inocente, enfureciéndola aun más.

-Sí. Y todo es por tu culpa. ¿No puedes limitarte a decir "Acepto tus disculpas, Bella, sólo espero que esto no vuelva a suceder"?- dijo subiendo un poco el volumen de su voz.

-Tranquila, Bella. Se me ocurre algo mejor para calmar tu ira.-murmuró poniendo una sensual sonrisa en su rostro.

Edward tomó con delicadeza el rostro de Bella entre sus manos. Ella supo lo que vendría a continuación, y, tal como él había dicho, su enojo se sosegó por completo. Se puso de puntitas para evitar que él tuviera que agacharse, y echó las manos alrededor de su cuello, al tiempo que Edward inclinaba su rostro y rozaba sus labios con los de ella, primero muy suavemente, y luego de unos segundos, con apremio, como si esto fuera necesario para seguir con vida.

Las sensaciones que invadían a ambos cada vez que se besaban, eran indescriptibles. Un excepcional estremecimiento recorría sus cuerpos de pies a cabeza, y una ola irrefrenable de pasión se apoderaba de ellos, haciendo que se desearan cada vez más el uno al otro.

Se besaron por un buen rato, hasta que la falta de aire se hizo insoportable. Edward depositó un tierno beso en la frente de ella, cerró los ojos y deseó que nada la alejara de su lado jamás.

Luego de que hubieron recuperado el aliento, caminaron alrededor de la plaza tomados de la mano. Platicaron de un sinfín de cosas; desde la comida que habían merendado el día anterior, hasta como sería la casa en que vivirían cuando fueran marido y mujer.

Edward y Bella llevaban juntos más de dos años. Se habían conocido por casualidad.

_Una tarde en la que hacía demasiado calor como para quedarse dentro de casa, Bella salió a dar un paseo. Estaba algo distraída, así que no se dio cuenta de que un enorme perro venía corriendo hacia ella, hasta que el animal estuvo a unos cuantos centímetros, gruñéndole y mostrándole sus afilados dientes. Ella soltó un grito y trató de retroceder, pero el perro saltó y mordió su vestido._

_-Hey, detente. Beethoven.-gritó un joven a lo lejos, que venía corriendo a gran velocidad._

_Bella seguía intentando deshacerse del animal, que aun estaba enganchado a su vestido. El muchacho por fin llegó al lugar y alejó al perro de ella._

_-Una disculpa, señorita. Mi perro aun no está domesticado. Espero no haberle causado muchas molestias.-dijo él mientras le colocaba una correa al animal._

_-¿Muchas molestias?-exclamó ella, soltando una carcajada.- ¿Cómo cree? ¡Para nada! Ya estoy acostumbrada a que los animales intenten matarme cada vez que salgo a dar la vuelta.-exclamó subiendo el volumen de su voz._

_-Parece que le agrada el sarcasmo ¿No es así?_

_-¿Usted cree?-respondió ella, sumamente enojada._

_-En verdad lo lamento. Me encantaría compensar de alguna manera el disgusto que le ha hecho pasar Beethoven._

_-En realidad, dudo que pueda hacerlo, pero inténtelo. ¿Por qué le puso ese nombre a su mascota?-preguntó con curiosidad, mirando al perro con desconfianza._

_-Soy amante de la música clásica. Regresando al tema, tengo una forma de compensarlo, se lo aseguro._

_-¿Cuál es?- replicó Bella, cada vez más desesperada_

_-La invitaré a salir. Una cita. Sábado veinte a las siete. Nos veremos en éste mismo lugar. No está demás agregar que soy un hombre muy puntual. Hasta pronto, señorita…_

_-Bella Swan. _

_-Lindo nombre. –Respondió estrechándole la mano.- Yo soy Edward Masen._

_Y dicho esto, se fue. Ella se quedó parada mirando su espalda. Le pareció bastante atractivo, a pesar de todo; así que decidió que acudiría a su "cita", con una sola condición…_

_-¡Edward!-gritó ella.-Vendré siempre y cuando no traigas a la bestia contigo._

_Él sólo le respondió con una linda sonrisa…_

Pasaba ya del mediodía, cuando Bella exclamó:

-Creo que ya debo irme, Edward. A mi madre le da un ataque cada que me retraso.

-Está bien, pero promete que mañana vendrás nuevamente.

-Lo prometo, aquí estaré.

-Voy a extrañarte toda la tarde.

-Yo igual, pero no te preocupes, cuando al fin nos casemos podremos estar todo el día juntos. Apuesto a que incluso te hartarás de mí.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-susurró Edward en voz baja, tomando la mano de Bella entre las suyas. La llevó hasta sus labios y la besó justo sobre el lujoso anillo que él le había dado hacía apenas un par de meses.

Él sabía que su destino era estar juntos, lo supo casi en el momento en que la vio por vez primera.

Bella soltó un suspiro, anhelando que al fin llegara el momento en el que se convirtiera en la afortunada mujer de Edward Masen. No podía dejar de imaginar cómo sería su vida juntos. Le preocupaba un poco que su madre se quedara sola mientras el señor Swan iba a trabajar todos los días, por eso le había prometido a ésta visitarla siempre que tuviera oportunidad.

-Hasta mañana. Ve con cuidado.-exclamó él, dedicándole su clásica sonrisa torcida e interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Ella sólo asintió y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a regresar a su hogar. Había dado apenas unos cuantos pasos, cuando regresó corriendo hasta donde Edward se encontraba. Se besaron nuevamente, era como su estímulo para soportar el tiempo que estarían separados.

Luego de esto, cada uno partió hacia su destino. Bella se sentía en las nubes, tanto que tropezó más veces de lo normal en su camino de vuelta a casa.

Era demasiado feliz ahora que tenía a un hombre a su lado. Al llegar a su casa, saludó a su madre y luego subió a su cuarto tarareando una alegre melodía.

Sus padres estaban contentos de verla tan alegre, a pesar de que al principio, Edward no les agradaba demasiado. El señor Swan aun albergaba sus dudas sobre aquel muchacho, pero no tenía el valor suficiente para decir algo sobre esto a su hija; temía arruinar las cosas y con ello, obviamente, le causaría una gran desdicha a su pequeña.

De cualquier manera, el padre de Bella procuraba vigilar cualquier acción sospechosa por parte de Edward, a fin de evitar alguna tragedia.

Edward, por su parte, no estaba tan contento. Tenía una tremenda preocupación que ni siquiera lo dejaba dormir a gusto por las noches. Por esos días, su padre había estado reuniéndose con otros hombres; él sabía que tramaban algo.

Nunca lo dejaban oír sus charlas, decían que era demasiado joven como para saber ciertas cosas; sin embargo, él se las ingeniaba para escuchar detrás de las puertas.

Se enteró de un par de cosas que no le agradaron ni pizca. El señor Masen, padre de Edward, pertenecía al Partido Nacional Socialista de los Trabajadores Alemanes, que con el tiempo habían pasado a ser los llamados _nazis. _Edward jamás había estado de acuerdo con ellos. Planeaban asesinar a miles de judíos, y, para desgracia suya, Bella formaba parte de este grupo.

Él sabía que eso podría ser una dificultad entre ellos, pero no le había dado demasiada importancia hasta ahora. Naturalmente, su instinto le había dicho que sería mejor evitar que esta información llegara a oídos de su padre, ya que éste jamás aprobaría dicha relación.

De igual forma, Bella ignoraba que el padre de su amado formaba parte de esta organización. Edward se sentía inconforme con esto, pues le estaba escondiendo la verdad a su novia, pero se consolaba pensando que todo eso era solo para mantenerla fuera de peligro.

Además, Edward planeaba decírselo, pero sólo hasta que fuera realmente necesario. Temía que ella lo odiara por culpa de su padre, pero lo que más de daba miedo, era la rapidez con la que éste y sus aliados planeaban sus perversos planes.

La sola idea que algo malo le pudiera pasar a su amada, le provocaba un espantoso temor, y desde aquel día se prometió a si mismo que jamás permitiría que alguien le hiciera daño…

La primavera había pasado con rapidez ese año, Bella se encontraba ayudando a su madre con la comida, cuando su padre, Charlie Swan regresaba del trabajo.

-¿Ambas están bien?-murmuró con preocupación el padre de Bella apenas entró a la casa.

-Por supuesto, padre. ¿Qué podría estar mal?

-Me temo que demasiadas cosas están mal. Empezando por tu prometido.-murmuró el señor Swan con enfado. Su rostro estaba distorsionado por la angustia que sentía. Bella salió en defensa de Edward, no soportaba que nadie hablara mal de él.

-¿Qué pasa con él? –exclamó, retando a su padre.

-Es uno de ellos, estoy segura. Su padre estaba con la Gestapo el día de hoy. Tenemos que escondernos, está empeorando la situación.-exclamó dirigiéndose a su esposa. Bella no entendía nada de lo que su padre decía.

-Alistaré las cosas. Tú busca a Peter. –murmuró la madre de Bella, dejando la olla de la comida a medio cocinar.

-Padre, ¿A qué se refiere con "ellos"?

-Hija, Edward y su familia forman parte de un grupo, algún tipo de secta que quiere acabar con nosotros. Debemos escondernos hasta que todo termine, sólo así lograremos sobrevivir.

-Pero… ¿Por qué nosotros? ¿Qué hemos hecho?

-Nada, simplemente el hecho de ser judíos nos ha dejado fuera de todo.

-Edward no… sería capaz de…-dijo Bella. No podía acusar a su padre de mentiroso, pero tampoco podía creer que el amor de su vida fuera capaz de cometer actos tan crueles en contra de ellos.

-He sospechado de él casi desde que lo conocí, no te dije nada porque no quería que fueras infeliz, pero… esa es la verdad.

-No. No le creo nada, padre. Iré a buscar a Edward, regreso en un rato.-exclamó Bella, y salió corriendo de su casa, sin importarle la lluvia que caía sobre la ciudad en esos momentos. Oyó a lo lejos los gritos de su padre, pero no se detendría hasta averiguar la verdad.

Corrió con rapidez, y no se detuvo hasta llegar a su destino. Durante el camino, no pudo evitar preguntarse: "_¿Y qué va a pasar si es verdad? ¿Qué voy a hacer si Edward me ha estado mintiendo todo este tiempo? _"

Tocó la puerta y el mismo Edward la abrió. Ella se lanzó a sus brazos apenas lo vio, y unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-Bella, ¿Qué haces aquí?-susurró Edward preocupado. Si su padre la veía, no sabía de lo que sería capaz.

-Mi-mi padre di-dice que tu… -Bella tartamudeaba, no podía pronunciar las palabras correctamente. En parte era a causa del frío, y en parte por la conmoción que sentía en esos momentos.

-Bella, tranquilízate.-murmuró Edward dándole un suave beso en la mejilla, tratando de que se calmara. Luego la arrastró con cuidado hasta una habitación a la que nadie entraba.

Se acomodó en el centro de la cama, la sentó sobre su regazo y la tomó entre sus brazos, acariciando su cabello. Bella se sintió segura junto a él, deseaba quedarse así para siempre.

¿Ya estás bien? ¿Quieres decirme que sucede?-preguntó Edward en voz baja.

Bella le contó todo lo que su padre le había dicho. Él intentó poner una cara serena, no quería que ella descubriera la verdad, y mucho menos en ese momento.

-Edward, por favor, dime que eso no es real. Tú no eres capaz de formar parte de algo así ¿cierto? Jamás querrías que nos mataran.

-Por supuesto que no, Bella. Seguramente tu padre se equivocó, yo jamás les haría daño. Y en cuanto a mi padre… hablaré con él, pero dudo que esté con esos hombres.

-Bien, ya decía yo que eso no podía ser verdad. Pero… sí hay mucha gente tras nosotros. –murmuró Bella con tristeza. – Tendremos que escondernos, y… va a ser casi imposible que sigamos… estando juntos.

-Bella, tú sabes que mi corazón te pertenece, sin importar el hecho de que estemos juntos o separados. No por eso voy a dejar de pensar en ti, y cuando todo esto termine, juro que te encontraré.

-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? Estoy segura de que a mis padres no les importará hacer espacio para uno más. Así podríamos seguir juntos.- dijo Bella, mirándolo esperanzada.

-No… No puedo ir con ustedes, lo siento. No puedo… dejar solo a mi padre.-susurró Edward, sintiendo como si su corazón se hubiese destrozado. Le hubiera gustado decirle que se irían juntos, que se alejarían de todo el mundo sin importarles nada, pero tal como estaban las cosas, eso sólo haría que los capturaran más pronto, y si el señor Masen se enteraba, seguro los mataría a ambos.

-Lo entiendo.-dijo ella.- Edward, ¿Qué tal si es la última vez que estoy contigo?

-No digas eso. –exclamó él, pero en el fondo muy bien sabía que difícilmente podrían reunirse otra vez.

Observó a Bella y se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de llorar. Él no quería verla sufrir de esa manera, no quería que derramara lágrimas por él; así que trató de impedirlo con un beso.

Sus bocas se juntaron; esta vez no fue un beso lento, sino urgente. No había nada de delicadeza en la forma en que sus labios chocaban. Bella se apartó un poco en busca de aire, mientras tanto él aprovechó para besar su cuello. Ella cerró los ojos disfrutando de las sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo, tomó la cara de Edward entre sus manos y juntó sus labios nuevamente.

Cuando la lengua de él tocó sus labios, no pudo resistirse más. Se sentó encima de él, el vestido no le impidió moverse con agilidad. Edward volvió a besar su cuello, deslizó la tela que cubría sus hombros para dejarlos al descubierto y poder besarlos también.

Ella sabía lo que pasaría a continuación. Tenía un poco de miedo, pero la idea de no volver a ver a su amado despejó todas las dudas de su cabeza. Quería pertenecerle de todas las formas posibles.

Así que decidió tomar la iniciativa. Lentamente, comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Edward. Sólo llegó al tercer botón cuando los dedos de él la detuvieron. Edward la miró directo a los ojos, preguntándose si ella realmente deseaba aquello. Bella sólo asintió una vez, y esto le basto a él para decidirse.

Bajó con lentitud el cierre del vestido de Bella, tocando la piel desnuda que dejaba a su paso, provocándole ligeros estremecimientos al sentir su tacto cálido en la espalda…

Lo que ocurrió a continuación, fue para ambos una experiencia mágica, lo que sintieron no se podía comparar con nada que hubieran experimentado con anterioridad. Él la tocó con suavidad y ternura, como si pudiera quebrarse si hacía algo demasiado brusco. Y ella agradeció cada una de sus caricias y el inmenso placer que le hizo sentir.

-No quiero alejarme de ti jamás.-dijo Bella, una vez que ambos hubieron regulado su respiración.

-Lo sé.-dijo él, acariciándole los hombros y la espalda con sus largos dedos. Permanecieron en silencio por un buen rato. De pronto, Edward sintió como su pecho se humedecía por las lágrimas que brotaban de los ojos de Bella.

-Edward, debo irme. Mis padres estarán más que preocupados, ya tardé demasiado tiempo.-logró decir entre sollozos.

-Quédate un poco más.-respondió él besando su frente.

Ella sonrió con desanimo, no tenía ganas de moverse, se encontraba muy a gusto recostada sobre el pecho de Edward, pero en verdad debía regresar, así que se incorporó en la cama y observó a su alrededor en busca de sus ropas, que estaban esparcidas por el suelo de la habitación.

Se levantó y comenzó a vestirse. Las prendas aun estaban mojadas, esto provocó que tiritara un poco al ponérselas.

Para cuando terminó, Edward también estaba vestido.

Caminó hasta llegar a su lado y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Al fin había logrado detener las lágrimas.

-Te amo, Bella. No me olvidaré de ti, lo prometo. Pensaré en ti cada minuto. Gracias por todos los momentos en que hemos estado juntos.

-¿Te estás despidiendo?

-Algo así. Pero te aseguro que pase lo que pase trataré de volver contigo. Y mi amor por ti no acabará jamás.

-Yo también te amo, Edward. Por favor, ten mucho cuidado.

-Por supuesto que lo tendré. Sólo quiero pedirte que no me borres de tu memoria.

-Jamás podría hacerlo. Todos los momentos hermosos de mi vida los he pasado junto a ti. No sé como podré sobrevivir ahora.

-Piensa que todo terminará algún día, es imposible saber cuándo será, pero ten en cuenta que puede ser dentro de una semana, o tal vez pasado mañana; y tu querrás vivir para ver ese día. Si te sientes demasiado sola, mira las estrellas en el cielo, y piensa que yo también las estaré mirando desde donde esté.

Bella estaba tan triste que ni siquiera pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, sólo se aferró al cuerpo de Edward como si fuera un salvavidas en medio del océano.

En ese instante, escucharon unas voces que provenían de la habitación contigua. Edward sabía que era tiempo de que ella se marchara, pero sabía que le dolería demasiado verla partir, consciente de que tal vez no la volvería a ver nunca más.

Edward condujo a Bella fuera del cuarto, se aseguró de que el pasillo estuviera vacío y la acompañó hasta la puerta de la entrada.

-Entonces… Hasta pronto-dijo ella, pero sonó como una pregunta.

-Hasta pronto, Bella.-respondió él acariciando su mejilla.

Él le dedicó su mejor sonrisa, y ella le correspondió con una igual. Luego se dieron un último beso antes de que Bella atravesara la puerta y corriera rumbo a su hogar.

Llegó a su hogar aún más empapada que antes, pero las palabras de Edward le habían dado una esperanza, realmente creía que todo saldría bien. Lo único que tenía que hacer, era esperar a que todo terminara.

-¿Padre? Ya estoy aquí.-murmuró al entrar a la casa. Le pareció extraño no obtener respuesta alguna, ¿Acaso se habían ido sin ella?

Se quedó parada en la sala sin saber que hacer o a donde ir. Estaba realmente asustada.

-¿Bella? ¿Eres tú?- susurró una voz que salía de la oscuridad. Bella se sobresaltó, pero respondió:

-Sí, soy yo.

Una sombra se asomó desde el rincón, ella se acercó para averiguar quién era. Se trataba de un muchacho rubio que tenía cara de susto. Ella recordaba haberlo visto con anterioridad, sabía que era el hijo de Peter, pero no podía recordar su nombre.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó. El muchacho jaló el brazo de Bella y la arrastró junto a él.

-Mi padre y yo veníamos por ustedes, pero unos tipos de la Gestapo nos estaban siguiendo. Llegamos aquí, pero Charlie dijo que debíamos esperarte. Tardabas demasiado, así que él y mi padre salieron a buscarte y… los capturaron.

-¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! ¿Qué hay de mamá?

-A Renée también se la llevaron, tuve suerte de que no me vieran a mí.-murmuró con tristeza.

-No puede ser.-repitió Bella. Se resistía a creer que ahora estaba completamente sola, ni siquiera su familia estaría ahí para consolarla.

-Sé que es difícil hacerte a la idea, pero… supongo que ahora estamos solos. Conozco el escondite al que planeaban llevarnos. Si quieres, podemos intentarlo. Yo te protegeré.-exclamó el muchacho. Bella recordó su nombre en ese momento. Era Ben.

-Debemos ir ahí, nuestros padres no desearían que nos rindiéramos tan fácil. –susurró ella.

-Entonces recoge tus cosas, nos espera un largo camino.

Bella asintió y subió a su habitación corriendo. Se dio cuenta de que alguien, quizá su madre, había empacado ya lo necesario. Miró el cuarto por última vez, con las lágrimas deslizándose en silencio por sus mejillas. Luego bajó los escalones de tres en tres y llegó a la sala jadeando.

Hubiera deseado quedarse un rato más, para despedirse de todas sus cosas, y llorar largo y tendido, dados los últimos acontecimientos; pero no había tiempo para eso. Había gente tras de ellos; debían darse prisa.

Por suerte, tenía a Ben. Se sentía segura junto a él; siempre había sido más maduro de lo que aparentaba, a pesar de que era muy joven, sabía arreglárselas bien.

Así, corrió una vez más bajo la lluvia, cargando no más que una pequeña maleta y sin saber a dónde se dirigía, pero con la esperanza de sobrevivir hasta que pudiera reunirse con el amor de su vida nuevamente...

Mientras tanto, Edward lloraba silenciosamente en su habitación. ¿Porque tenían que ser tan crueles? ¿Por qué precisamente su padre estaba envuelto en ese círculo de maldad? ¿Por qué no podía ser feliz junto a la persona que amaba?

Tomó una lámpara que se encontraba sobre su buró y la aventó contra la pared lo más fuerte que pudo, ocasionando que se rompiera en cientos de pedacitos. Estaba fuera de sí, tenía demasiado coraje y tristeza, y necesitaba sacarlos de algún modo.

Dio vueltas por el cuarto una y otra vez, preguntándose qué sería de Bella, y a donde habría ido a parar.

Se sentía sumamente culpable. Le había mentido a la persona que más amaba en el mundo, pero se prometió a sí mismo una cosa: No importaría cuanto tiempo transcurriera, no se daría por vencido hasta asegurarse de que ella estaría a salvo de nuevo. Y también le contaría la verdad, una vez que todo hubiera terminado.

Miró las gotas de lluvia resbalar por la ventana, y pensó que el cielo lloraba también por la partida de Bella. Le parecían tan lejanos los días en que soñaban juntos en amarse para siempre. Se recostó sobre su cama tratando de dormir para apaciguar su dolor pero no lograba conciliar el sueño. Cada que cerraba los ojos pensaba en ella.

Era ya de madrugada cuando por fin logró quedarse dormido…

Había pasado ya más de un año desde que Edward había visto a Bella por última vez. Los días habían pasado lentamente, y su dolor había ido acrecentándose a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

Su padre lo había convencido para que fungiera como vigilante en el campo de concentración de Dachau, él sólo había aceptado porque sabía que si llegaban a capturar a la chica, la llevarían a ese lugar.

Aún la recordaba a diario, habría dado su vida por tenerla cerca tan solo unos segundos. A veces soñaba con encontrarla, y se preguntaba que haría ella cuando supiera la verdad. ¿Acaso lo perdonaría? ¿O estaría tan decepcionada que preferiría morir a dejar que le salvara? Él prefería soñar con un final feliz, en el que estuvieran juntos nuevamente; fantaseaba con esto continuamente, alejándose de la realidad, abandonándose a sus recuerdos.

Cierto día, Edward se encontraba dando vueltas sin rumbo en Dachau. Odiaba ese lugar, odiaba formar parte de eso; no soportaba ver como asesinaban a tanta gente sin piedad alguna.

Miró hacia una esquina, en donde se encontraba un pequeño grupo de mujeres tiradas en el suelo. Una de ellas, tenía la piel clara, las demás eran morenas. La de piel clara parecía ser la más joven. Llevaba el cabello castaño corto, a la altura de los hombros.

A Edward le pareció familiar. No alcanzaba a distinguir bien sus rasgos desde tal distancia, pero estaba casi seguro de que se trataba de Bella. Sin embargo, caminó despacio, no quería hacerse ilusiones, ya que en anteriores ocasiones había creído verla cuando en realidad se trataba de otra persona.

Cuando estuvo a unos cuantos metros, se detuvo. La miró con atención. Era ella, no cabía la menor duda. Lucía demasiado diferente. Estaba sumamente delgada, su cara estaba más pálida de lo normal y unas oscuras ojeras se formaban bajo sus ojos. Se cabello, antes largo y brillante, ahora estaba disparejo, sucio y maltratado. Aun así, a él le pareció hermosa.

La alegría que sintió al verla se vio mermada por el estado en que se encontraba, parecía no haber comido en días.

Pensó en acercarse, pero había otros hombres cerca y no quería llamar la atención; esperaría a que oscureciera para ir a buscarla. No perdería ni un minuto, la sacaría de ahí esa misma noche.

No se alejó de ese lugar hasta que hubo oscurecido. Les dijo a los otros sujetos que se fueran, él podría arreglárselas solo esa noche. De ésta forma nadie los vería escapar.

Llevaba una buena cantidad de dinero en sus bolsillos, y su comida aun estaba intacta, se la llevaría a Bella para que se alimentara decentemente.

Había estado planeando ese momento desde hace ya varios meses. Escaparían juntos. No pudo evitar sonreír con ganas. _Escaparemos juntos, _repitió varias veces en su mente. Cada vez se sentía más emocionado.

Por fin el sol se escondió y la oscuridad reinó en el lugar. Se acercó con sigilo al pequeño cuartillo en el que dormían las mujeres. Encendió su lámpara y alumbró el lugar. Era demasiado angosto para tantas personas. Se horrorizó al imaginar el sufrimiento por el que había atravesado Bella al llegar a ese lugar. ¿Desde cuándo estaría ahí? ¿Qué habría pasado con sus padres?

Por fin la encontró acurrucada en la esquina, abrazando sus rodillas con sus brazos y con los ojos cerrados. Se percató con alegría de que aun seguía portando el anillo que él le había dado.

Se acercó lentamente, no quería asustarla. Su corazón latía con fuerza, se sentía vivo nuevamente. Tomó a la chica entre sus brazos y la levantó con sumo cuidado. Dos mujeres quisieron impedírselo, pero él las apartó de su camino con facilidad, estaban demasiado débiles.

Bella ni siquiera se inmutó, seguía sin abrir los ojos, seguramente estaba muy cansada y sin energías.

La llevó hasta un lugar alejado, no quería que nadie los fuera a sorprender. La sacudió ligeramente para despertarla. Ella se resistía, prefería sus sueños que la cruel realidad, pero distinguió un aroma conocido, un aroma que no había olido desde hacía mucho tiempo. ¿Sería verdad, o su mente le estaba haciendo una jugarreta? Se inclinaba más hacia la segunda opción.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, para encontrarse con el rostro de Edward a centímetros del suyo.

-¿Estás aquí realmente, o es que ya he muerto?-preguntó ella en voz baja. Se moría de ganas por tocarlo, pero temía que al hacerlo desapareciera.

-Estoy contigo, mi Bella.-respondió él acariciando su mejilla con una mano, mientras que con la otra la ayudaba a sentarse.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿También te atraparon? ¿Cómo es que pudiste llegar hasta mí?-preguntó ella con preocupación.

-Escúchame, te voy a responder, pero quiero que oigas todo antes de juzgarme. Sé lo que pensarás cuando sepas la verdad, pero tú sabes que te amo. No he dejado de hacerlo durante todo este tiempo.-murmuró Edward.

Ella solo lo miró, esperando a escuchar lo que él tenía que decirle.

-¿Recuerdas la última vez que estuvimos juntos? Me preguntaste si lo que tu padre había dicho era verdad. Yo te mentí, te dije que no era cierto.

Bella se sintió asustada de pronto. No quería escuchar el resto, ¿Así que ahora le diría que todo había sido un engaño? Se apartó bruscamente de él, quiso correr a pesar de que su corazón pedía lo contrario.

-Bella, espera, déjame terminar. Yo no soy judío, pero tampoco tengo nada en contra de los tuyos. Nunca he estado de acuerdo con mi padre, pero que otra cosa podría haber hecho. No tenía opción. Sabía que tú no aceptarías casarte conmigo si te lo contaba, planeaba decírtelo luego, pero… no tuve tiempo de nada. Te alejaste de mí, y no pude arreglar las cosas. Pero yo jamás, jamás he asesinado a nadie. No soy como ellos y tú lo sabes. Sé que me vas a entender porque siempre has sido demasiado buena. Solo te pido que me perdones. Te sacaré de aquí, lo haré esta misma noche, pero, por favor, dime que me perdonas.

-Edward…como te atreviste a…-comenzó a decir Bella, pero él se había acercado y acariciaba su brazo suavemente, impidiéndole pensar con claridad. Había ansiado tanto tocarlo de nuevo, y ahora él estaba ahí, junto a ella, confesándole la verdad.

No era capaz de poner en orden sus ideas, sólo deseaba una cosa más que nada. Acercó sus labios a los de él, invitándolo a probarlos luego de tanto tiempo. Por supuesto, Edward no pudo resistirse y la besó con ternura y amor, abrazándola con fuerza mientras ella enredaba sus brazos al rededor de su cuello.

Pasaron unos segundos y se alejaron un poco para tomar aire; pero permanecieron abrazados, Bella apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Edward.

-Debería estar enojada.-dijo ella luego de un minuto. –Debería decirte que te odio por haberme mentido, y que no quiero volver a verte, pero no puedo hacerlo porque mi corazón pide lo contrario.

-Bella… Te extrañé tanto. No podía dejar de pensar en ti, tu voz, tus ojos, tu sonrisa… Rezaba porque me recordaras cada día al despertar. Sabía que algún día te tendría en mis brazos de nuevo. No sabes lo difícil que ha sido estar todo este tiempo sin ti, sin saber siquiera si te encontrabas bien o no; o si aún estabas viva…-murmuró él con tristeza.

-Yo igual, Edward. Sabía que no te olvidarías de mí, pero me sentía tan sola… Veía tu rostro a todas horas del día. Y… Edward… Te amo tanto.

-Lo sé, Bella. Tú lo eres todo para mí, eres lo único que tengo. No te dejaré ir de nuevo, iré contigo a cualquier parte, no importa lo que pase, nada logrará mantenerme lejos de ti.

-Me alegro de verte de nuevo. ¿De verdad nos iremos de aquí esta noche? ¿A dónde vamos a ir? ¿Qué va a pasar?

-Ya está todo planeado. Tengo una casa desocupada cerca de aquí, nos esconderemos ahí, y podré venir por provisiones de vez en cuando. Todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo. Pero antes, tengo algo para ti. –dijo sacando un paquete que llevaba dentro de la bolsa.- Imaginé que estarías hambrienta.

Bella solo asintió y tomó el paquete; lo abrió rápidamente y comenzó a comer con desesperación. Terminó con todo en un dos por tres. Edward echó la basura a un lado y ayudó a Bella a que se pusiera de pie. Ella tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, aun seguía pensando que todo era un sueño, así que quería aprovechar al máximo su tiempo junto a Edward.

Caminaron con lentitud entre las sombras, tomados de la mano. Al sentir el tacto cálido de Edward en su mano, Bella por fin logró convencerse de que en realidad estaba viviendo el momento, no era como todos esos sueños que había tenido con anterioridad, esta vez era _real_. Tenía ganas de llorar. Tan sólo un par de días antes, habría jurado que moriría, pero ahora, un nuevo futuro –mejor del que habría podido imaginar- se abría justo frente a ella.

Bella tropezó un par de veces, pero Edward evitaba que se callera. Siguieron caminando y, de pronto, vieron una luz que los alumbraba por detrás.

-¿Quién anda ahí? –gritó una voz a lo lejos.

-Bella, tenemos que correr.-murmuró Edward y jaló de su mano para salir de ahí a toda prisa. Aún les faltaba un buen tramo para llegar a la salida.

Bella sentía que su corazón saltaría de su pecho. ¿Qué pasaría si los atrapaban? Seguro los asesinarían a ambos. No quería que eso pasara. Trató de correr con más fuerza, pero estaba tan débil que si no fuera por el agarre de Edward estaría tirada en el suelo.

Se detuvo un momento para tomar un respiro, podía escuchar pisadas detrás de ellos.

-Levántate, tenemos que salir antes de que nos cojan.

-No puedo.-dijo Bella jadeando.- Ya no aguanto.

-Cariño, por favor, esfuérzate solo un poco más, luego de esto estaremos libres, y juntos.-susurró Edward, tratando de darle ánimos.

Bella logró levantarse y siguió corriendo, Edward la jalaba obligándola a ir más rápido. Llegaron por fin a la puerta trasera. Edward buscó la llave desesperadamente en sus bolsillos.

-Escucha, vas a tener que irte sola, te alcanzaré en unas horas.

-¿Por qué? Dijiste que estaríamos juntos.

-Lo sé, pero si alguien me ve huir, me buscarán. Vete, yo regresaré y les diré que todo fue una falsa alarma. Renunciaré a esto en cuanto mi padre despierte y estaré contigo antes de que amanezca, lo prometo.-dijo Edward, entregándole todo el dinero que tenía en los bolsillos. Bella solo negaba con la cabeza, le aterraba la idea de separarse de él. Un disparo se escuchó a lo lejos y ella soltó un grito. Edward la protegió con su cuerpo. Se escucharon dos disparos más.

-Bella, por fa…-exclamó Edward, pero no pudo terminar. Bella sintió un líquido caliente resbalando por su pecho, pero no era ella la que había recibido el impacto, sino Edward. Levantó la mano para ver en donde lo habían herido, y se percató de que la sangre brotaba de su hombro.

-Bella, vete ya.-murmuró él con dificultad.

-No voy a dejarte así. Te hirieron por mi culpa. ¡Oh, Dios! Edward, prometiste que todo saldría bien.

-Y así será. Por eso te digo que huyas. La casa está un poco lejos pero sé que lograrás dar con ella.-exclamó antes de soltar un gemido de dolor. Por lo menos los disparos habían cesado ya.

-¿Y si no llegas?-susurró ella entre lágrimas.

-Lle-llegaré.

Bella se debatía entre obedecerlo o quedarse, pero sabía que esto último los pondría en gran peligro, así que luego de darle muchas vueltas, por fin se resignó.

-Te amo, Edward.-dijo abrazándolo con más fuerza, tratando de no lastimarlo.

-Yo también te amo, Bella. Nos veremos pronto.

-Hasta pronto.-respondió ella. Edward se agachó para darle un beso rápido en los labios, y a continuación soltó un grito de dolor. Le habían dado nuevamente. Perdió el equilibrio y Bella lo sostuvo como pudo para que no cayera.

-¡Edward! –gritó ella con desesperación, mientras sentía más sangre escurriendo sobre su pecho.

-Ve-vete ya.-susurró Edward casi sin poder respirar.

-No ¡No!

-Hazlo… po-por mí.

-Edward, no. Por favor. No me dejes. Dijiste que todo saldría bien. –siguió diciendo Bella, pero el cuerpo de Edward ya estaba inerte entre sus brazos, había muerto, y todo era su culpa.

Por un momento pensó en quedarse y dejar que la atraparan. Al fin y al cabo, ya no tenía aliciente alguno para seguir adelante. Pero entonces la muerte de Edward habría sido en vano. Él no se había dado por vencido hasta el último segundo en el intento por salvarla ¿Y ella se lo pagaría dejándose morir?

Se apresuró a salir por la puerta con cautela, cerrándola nuevamente después. Esperó ahí unos segundos, escuchó a otros hombres llegar al lugar y llevarse a Edward. Al parecer, todos estaban muy conmocionados. Habrían jurado que había otra persona, y el único cuerpo que tenían pertenecía a uno de los suyos.

Las lágrimas salieron de los ojos de la chica como nunca antes, ni siquiera cuando se separaron la primera vez se había sentido tan miserable. La razón de su vida había muerto. Miró el anillo que adornaba su mano, jamás había dejado de pertenecerle a Edward, ella era suya pasara lo que pasara.

Entonces recordó las palabras de Edward, "_Mi corazón te pertenece", _y decidió que si eso era verdad- y ella estaba demasiado convencida de que así lo era-, él viviría con ella hasta el último día.

Sonrió levemente y miró el cielo. El viento soplaba con algo de fuerza y la luna brillaba en lo alto. No estaba sola.

Y con las esperanzas renovadas, caminó decidida hacia el norte, donde lograba divisarse muy a lo lejos una pequeño casa pintada de blanco. Sería su nuevo hogar a partir de ahora…

* * *

**NOTA**: Sólo quiero aclarar un par de cosas. Alguien me hizo la observación de que no había judíos morenos, así que modifiqué la parte de Jacob; pido disculpas por este error. Sí leí sobre el tema antes de comenzar a escribir, pero en ningún sitio daban muchas referencias acerca de las características físicas de los judíos.

También mencionó que los judíos no creían en la vida después de la muerte, y esto sí lo investigué. En la última parte no me refiero a que viviría con ella literalmente, más bien quería decir que su recuerdo viviría con ella, no sé si me entiendan, de todos modos lo modifiqué a fin de que se entendiera mejor.

Ana, gracias por tomarte tiempo para leerlo, y también por hacerme las observaciones; espero que, luego de aclarar estos detalles, ahora si la historia sea de tu agrado.

_Hola! Pues aquí está este One-shot, ojala les haya gustado, espero __que me digan que les pareció._

_No sé ustedes, pero yo odio la guerra; aun así me encantó la idea de que ellos dos se amaran sin importarles nada más._

_Les recomiendo que escuchen la canción _Tú _del grupo chileno Kudai. Es hermosa y fue mi principal fuente de inspiración. La que puse al principio se llama _Aquí _y es de la película "Encantada"_

_Y por último, pero no menos importante, un sincero agradecimiento a _Vale, _porque sin ella esta historia no sería lo que es xD _

_Espero sus comentarios. Besos!_


End file.
